fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo and Ringo Kobayashi
Ringo Kobayashi (小林=林檎) and Ichigo Kobayashi (小林=苺) are twins who are new additions to the Akatsuki guild. Like Olivia Petrillo, they joined a few months after Akatsuki officially became a part of the Guild Haven. Appearance Ringo and Ichigo are both noted to be young, teenage girls with rather petite figures but unusual breast-sizes to match. Ichigo is generally the more quiet and emotionless one with green eyes while Ringo is more exuberant with darker, greyish eyes. Ichigo and Ringo both wear the same attire, but with a different color scheme, while Ichigo's is a dark blue, Ringo's is a purplish color. It consists of a very revealing top which exposes an ample amount of cleavage, various belts at their abdomen forming a diamond shape, mini-skirts at their waist, belts strapped onto their thighs and a pair of high-heeled boots that went just above their knees. Both of them have a handcuff that keeps them binded together, while Ichigo appears to wear a dark cape fastened at her shoulders, while Ringo wears a similar piece of cloth tied around her waist. Personality and Traits Ichigo and Ringo deliberately cultivated themselves to be polar opposites, going as far as to flip a coin to see who got to have which trait; this is a direct reaction against some of the emotional abuse their mother put them through. When they were as young as five, their mother would, as a social experiment, suggest to them that one of them should just kill themselves if they're just going to be identical, redundant copies of each other. Not quite being like other people, they decided the solution was to get out a coin to flip, assign as many different character traits they could think of between them, and live with these new "personalities" for the rest of their lives. Ichigo is a troublemaker and enjoys reading encyclopedias, manga, and adult magazines. She is also bisexual and is looking for girls who are interested; she also has an incestuous attraction to her older sister; while both have a very close and incestuous love for one another, Ichigo is the most outspoken about it. The two of them are rarely seen apart from each other and always make decisions on everything together from fashion to personality traits. Both twins are uninhabited by social norms. Ichigo is rather hot-blooded and a loud individual, who prefers to talk with her fists and is almost too talkative. Ringo, on the other hand, is a quiet and sensible individual; her speech is very brief and somewhat disjointed. She also almost never raises her voice above a whisper. She is also shy and softspoken. She still stands out because is frighteningly too quiet, and gets bullied due to her sister's reputation; though after meeting Jason, she has improved somewhat- she is noted to be the one with more of a crush on Jason than her sister to the point that it is widely (and correctly) believed that she is in love with him. History Pre-Dawn Spoilers follow. '' Ichigo and Ringo were both formed when a female mage, on the verge of death, split her soul in a desperate bid to survive. Remaining unconscious in a cave on the outskirts of the country of Four, the two had no memories of their former lives — no identities, no names, and no skill in the magical arts. They were eventually enslaved by a wealthy individual by the name of Ito Busujima, and forced to serve as his maids; free of charge. Hardly a decent master, Ito was quick to mistreat and belittle the girls for the duration of their enslavement. The two were eventually freed by Jason LaHote and Vivian Starrkewolfe when the two visited Ito on an official mission to eradicate protesters who were against human experimentation; the practises Ito was funding. When Ito was killed, the two, deciding anywhere was better than that mansion, follow Jason, Ito's killer. Accepting his offer to join Akatsuki (Ringo going as far to declare Jason their new Master), the two girls also received their names — and thus the essence of who they are — from Jason himself. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ringo '''High Strength': Ringo possesses a truly impressive amount of strength; she, with a little effort, is able to demolish large boulders that obstruct her way. In addition, while not nowhere as powerful as Ichigo, Ringo is able to to smash her way through even magical barriers, though this is extremely taxing on her body. Incredible Speed: Ringo is extremely light on her feet; that is to say that she can cross massive distances in the blink of an eye, with some remarking how similar her movements are to teleportation. It is because of this that she is referred to as a "Speed type", whereas her sister is a "Power type". Subpar Durability: However, Ringo's ability to take a hit is sorely lacking, sadly- if she were struck by somebody such as Vivian, then there would be no doubt that she would be bowled straight over. Even moreso that she would be quite possibly killed by Vivian's strongest technique, which is why she has such excellent leg muscle strength to prevent such a travesty from happening. Ichigo Incredible Strength: Ichigo possesses an almost superhuman level of strength, especially when compared to her sister. With a light stomp, she has shown to be able to obliterate a large amount of earth, especially when she has been angered. In addition, Ichigo is capable of taking on Vivian in a sparring match for a short time, though doing so visibly exhausts her. As well as this, she can smash through magical barriers with zero effort using only pure strength. Subpar Speed: However, Ichigo's greatest flaw is the fact that she "moves like a snail". Of course, while this is an exxageration, there is no doubt about it that Ichigo is rather slow- which is why she requires her sister to catch foes for her in order to lay the hurt down upon them. Even so, Ichigo has persisted in training her legs as to catch up to a decent level of speed. High Durability: Ichigo's skin is almost rock-hard, though only during a battle- it has been stated that almost as if a reaction, Ichigo uses an unknown sort of magic to make her skin when entering combat. Due to this, she is able to withstand a series of bone shattering kicks from an unknown foe; a Crash imbued punch will only knock her two steps back if she is struck. Magic Abilities Both Co-dependent Immense Magical Power: Due to their unique nature as twins, Ichigo and Ringo's magical power is entirely co-dependent upon the other, and when they work in perfect unison, each twin has the capacity to function like an S-Class mage. However, if Ichigo and Ringo are separated from each other (which can only be done by breaking their chains), their magic power drops considerably and they lose the ability to perform most of their spells. This can make them seem extremely unreliable. *'Telepathy' (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Due to their unique nature as twins, Ichigo and Ringo's magical power is entirely co-dependent upon the other, and when they work in perfect unison, each twin has the capacity to function like an S-Class mage. However, if Ichigo and Ringo are separated from each other (which can only be done by breaking their chains), their magic power drops considerably and they lose the ability to perform most of their spells. This can make them seem extremely unreliable. However, as of the timeskip, the twins have taken their bond up a notch to the point that they are considered to be two of the most powerful members of the guild. Due to their link as twins, Ichigo and Ringo are able to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with each other, which they utilize to read the state of mind of each other and engage in silent conversations. For it to be able to be used, both twins must be able to sense the presences of each other. Moreover, telepathy also gives the twins an advantage in combat, being able to easily predict the next movement of each other; allowing them to work perfectly in tandem with one another to outperform the opponent via blitzing them with their expertly coordinated movements and attacks. This telepathy also enables them to resist spells which affect the mind—the bond the two share is stronger than any illusion or mental attack. Ichigo and Ringo don't need physical power more that they need each other, so if they can establish a greater bond, then their power while apart is still formidable enough that it mimics the power they had together before the timeskip. Because of the telepathy, both are sensitive to the hostile intentions directed at them by others, allowing them to uncannily react to their opponents even before the offender carries out their intended action. Ringo Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic is a Caster Magic which involves the use of Fire. Ringo is extremely skilled in this branch of magic, being able to create shields and unique constructs without hesitation. Ringo can change the properties of this magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. Fire Magic can also work in a similar fashion to explosives. Ringo is able to conjure this element from various parts of her body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. *'Blazing Carnival' (ブレイジングカーニバル, Bureijingu Kānibaru): A highly powerful Fire Magic spell, which, despite all odds, manages to turn opposing sources of heat into her own Fire Magic and send it back at the attacker with twice this force. The method used to initiate Blazing Carnival is... *'Ifrit': Ringo summons a fire monster summoned with rune cards. It is a Lost-Magic class spell that cannot be destroyed unless the runes are removed or both of the twins fall unconscious. Due to this technique taking up a lot of energy, Ringo's body becomes weakened when she uses it. It should be noted that the Ifrit's active range matches the area where the runes are located, and it cannot move outside that area. The Ifrit has the ability to create a large cross of fire, allowing it to smash opponents and objects. *'Blaze Move': Ringo forms a wave of fire in-between her feet and the ground, allowing her to move in such a way that can't be predicted by opponents. It should be noted that doing so requires Ringo to carefully slide a thin wave of her magic in-between her feet and the ground before igniting it, giving her proper transport; using Blaze Move allows her to achieve unprecedented speeds. *'Kamaitachi' (鎌鼬 Sickle Weasel): Manipulation the shape of her flames, Ringo can create massive, curved sickles of flames that she can throw mentally, controlling their path like a remotely controlled machine. The flames fly according to her will, and explode when they come into contact with something, setting them ablaze. If only the sickle tip makes contact, the flames cut, but instantly cauterize the wound at the same time. Ichigo Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): Light Magicis a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of light. Ichigo possesses great versatility in regards to the usage of this magic; even creating illusions and potent rocket bursts of light with relative ease. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from Ichigo's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. Light Magic boosts Ichigo's melee performance, empowering her physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Ichigo being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. *'Inki no Hikari' (陰気の光 Light of Melancholy): A light spell that borders on a spell of holyness, Ichigo uses her light to create a "safe space", functioning like a barrier, that wards of evil intentions, and remove the ill intentions of those inside it's space, making it a "hurtless area" where no harm can come to those inside. *'Karuishōdō' (軽い衝動 Light Impulse): Ichigo's first ever offensive spell; it is a variant of Vivian Starrkewolfe's Hyakka Ryōran: Taiyou Ryūseiken (百花繚乱・太陽流星拳, "Many Flowers Blooming In Profusion: Solar Meteor Fist"). The technique involves Ichigo thrusting her fists forward, releasing a volley of light charged punches. *'Light Beam': The user gathers and converges their magical energy upon their finger, while transforming that energy into their element of light. There, they direct the beam at the opponent, and then it launches towards them. Upon impact with the hapless opponent, the beam detonates, causing a medium sized explosion which can turn everything around the point of striking into rubble; this also has the effect of heavily damaging the opponent, obviously. *'Rasenken' (螺旋剣, Spiral Sword):Rasenken is an absurdly sharp blade created from pure, condensed light around Ichigo's right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is roughly around ten meters in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Ichigo's will. It has all the properties of a sword (cutting etc.). Both Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido) is an uncategorized spell; it is an extremely powerful spell that allows two Mages to unite Magics similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. Many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve a Unison Raid without success. However, due to their unique bond as twins, Ichigo and Ringo are capable of pulling Unison Raids off with each other very frequently without any troubles; it is for this reason that they are regarded as extremely deadly. When their magical power becomes linked and they declare the name of the Unison Spell, a ring-shaped aura forms on the ground from the distance between the two; if Ichigo initiates the Unison Raid, it is a pentagram of light—if Ringo initiates the Unison Raid, then the pentagram is composed of flame. In any case, when the pentagram is manifested, it gathers magical energy from the atmosphere and condenses it within the pentagram, bolstering the force of the Unison Spell. Most of the time, their Unison Spells consist of unleashing a series of powerful attacks, leading up to a final attack that is even more powerful. What should be taken into consideration is that Ichigo and Ringo's Unison Spells pull the foe towards them due to the pentagram slowly drawing their magical power in. Ichigo and Ringo have come up with at least three Unison Spells. *'Maō Engekiha' (魔王炎撃破, Devil Blaze Attack Break): After appearing behind a target, Ichigo and Ringo will separate; heading to each side of the target and expel their magical energy outwards to form a hexagram, as if activating individual Unison Spells. Instead of individual glyphs, however, their arts combine into one massive glyph which damages the foe heavily, as the hexagram erupts in a powerful wave of light. Once this has been done, Ichigo and Ringo become charged with magical energy, as they rush towards each other at high speeds, unleashing numerous elemental blasts at the foe as they sprint towards each other—however, instead of meeting up, the twins rush to the position that the other had previously been. Now in opposite positions, the duo leap into the air and flare their elements up to their fullest, before unleashing the flames and light as dual streams which launch down towards the ground, destroying everything in their path. Midair, the steams will twist and then merge into a single, powerful blast, which will blast through all enemies in an unholy combination of flame and light, before the two harmlessly land, having finished the Unison Spell. *'Indignant Judgment' (インディグネイト・ジャッジメント, Indiguneito Jadjimento): In order to initiate this Unison Spell, Ringo will pick Ichigo up while twirling around, and the two gather magical energy through their physical touch, which suddenly which transfers to the ground, forming a seal of light which acts as a vacuum of sorts, drawing their foes in, in addition to absorbing stray magical energy in the immediate vicinity. Once enough magical energy has been accumulated, the light shoots to the skies in an instant in the form of towering pillars; one around their bodies, and two at their sides. After this, the light splits into dozens of beams of light, similar to shooting stars which track down the opponents of the twins and deal significant damage upon impact, erupting into several pillars of light that strike randomly across the full area for a short period of time. By pouring more magical energy into this spell, the pillars can be "charged", becoming one huge pillar surrounded by three thinner ones, and the orbs will be fired off in every direction as a projectile attack. The spell causes strong light-elemental damage to every foe and makes demons susceptible to physical attacks. * Rampage Ghost (ランページ・ゴースト, Ranpēji Gōsuto): A spell created via the combination of Fire Magic and Light Magic over the timeskip; it is their strongest Unison Raid spell. It was developed specifically by Ichigo and Ringo in order to fight on a level on par with the stronger members of the guild; and it is very obvious that they succeeded. Due to their unique nature as twins, Ichigo and Ringo's magical power is entirely co-dependent upon the other, and when they work in perfect unison, each twin has the capacity to function like an S-Class mage. Taking this a step further, the twins unleash their unique Unison Raid, linking their magic creating an even stronger attack. When performing this spell, crimson and golden energy flow through their hands, with their bodies glowing their respective elements in order to represent that the twins are at their full power. The energy condenses at their hands, causing Ichigo and Ringo's hands to shine and be set ablaze, respectively, surging with light and flame. The girls spin, clasping their hands while standing close, while their magical energy flares up and the fire and light in front of them converges, combining into an enormous bow of flame and light which both grasp with their hands, merging their magical energy in order to manifest a single, overwhelmingly powerful arrow of dual elemental powers, which is then launched forward with tremendous force. It's length is great enough to where just a little above half of the construct is still pointing out from the bow's reach. The tip of this blazing arrow begins to gather magical energy from the environment, making it's head grow in size, as it closes the distance between itself and it's target, the arrow begins to gather magical energy from it's surroundings as it is moving, growing in size and eventually reaching the appearance of a massive blast of pure energy. This attack can plow through some of the mightiest of defenses when given enough time to grow, and is even more capable of causing incredible damage to powerful foes; when it strikes, it impales the opponent violently. This alone would annihilate the opponent, but the massive arrow then explodes into a massive dome shaped outburst of flame and light, utterly destroying the opponent and any buildings, allies, or basically anything within a three mile radius. The Rampage Ghost is an extremely powerful spell; but also highly taxing upon the magical reserves of both twins; additionally, due to its tendency to induce friendly-fire, it is shown that it is considered forbidden. Junction (接合, Setsugō): Junction is a special Lost Magic that allows two mages to fully merge; in a similar manner to Unison Raid, but only performed on the bodies of the users. A Junction is the process of merging two separate beings into one, combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes, intelligence and wisdom. This is a magic that both Ichigo and Ringo had developed post-timeskip; interestingly, Jason LaHote has a very similar magic with the exact same name, only his works via the previous link he had with Gehaburn. When performing Junction, one of the twins, via their linked souls due to being born at the same time from the same mother, stores their magical energy as well as their life energy within their soul, condensing their power—all of it, including their life energy, magical energy, strength, intelligence and knowledge, agility, and finally, their magic; condensing it into a miniature-sized sphere of magical energy that pulses a bright orange. From there, the other twin absorbs the sphere, undergoing a unique pseudo-transformation that creates an entirely new being—or better said, the twins, having been one half each, have combined into the full Kobayashi girl, called Kaguya (神夜, Night of the Gods). When properly combined, Kaguya has an astounding level of power, far beyond what either Ichigo or Ringo would have had individually, merging the two twins of almost equal power into a single individual with skills and abilities much stronger than Ichigo and Ringo. However, there is a slight catch; neither Ichigo nor Ringo are not equals during a Junction; as one is required to lead while the other surrenders. The end result of the Junction is Kaguya possessing greater levels of strength, speed, magical energy and intelligence than Ichigo and Ringo possessed separately. Kaguya's personality and appearance is a blend of both halves with a part all her own. The one leading will gain a higher level of dominance should Junction be successful; contributing more to the personality, appearance and balance of powers and abilities. The limits of Junction is very great in comparison to others. For instance, Kaguya only lasts 30 minutes at most and that can be cut down further to as little as about five minutes if too much power is needed to sustain the form or damage is taken in. *'Kaguya Kobayashi' (神夜-小林, Night of the Gods on the Small Grove): Kaguya Kobayashi is the result of Ichigo and Ringo's Junction; unlike most Junctions, Kaguya is a reunion of both "halves" of the Kobayashi child, making her that much more powerful; being a proper whole being, instead of merely the fusion of two mages. Physically, Kaguya is taller than both, with the standard petite figure with an unusual breast size like her "halves". She has long, orange hair that is styled more like Ringo's; as well as heterochromia—her left eye is dark grey, and her right is green. She wears a silver and gold Valkyrie-like suit of armour with a shield on her left arm; appearing majestic, like a goddess. Personality wise, Kaguya is a mixture of both Ichigo and Ringo's characteristics. She exhibits Ichigo's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and playing around with her enemies, wanting them to suffer, but is not as serious, having inherited Ringo's stoicness, easily toying with her opponents methodically. She possesses both Ringo's strategic mind and Ichigo's combat intelligence, making her that much more efficient; calling herself "The Strongest Lady in the World". Kaguya is considered one of the most powerful individuals in Akatsuki; her attitude however, is greatly made up for by her power. Her personality causes her to create many attacks, all of them deal hefty damage. **'Immense Strength': Kaguya's strength is so enormous, that can easily break through solid rock with her punches. When her fist clashed with a foe when they were utilizing their magic, a powerful shockwave was generated, which destroyed the ground below them. She was also able to block a punch from Vivian when she was utilizing Dragon Force with a single hand, with relative ease. **'Enhanced Durability': Kaguya's durability enables her to take multiple powerful explosions in consecutive reprises, emerging almost unscathed and remaining active to continue the battle. **'Enhanced Speed': Kaguya moves so fast that it is extremely difficult to track her for the naked eye; she could easily deliver a powerful punch to a goon, closing a large distance between them to deliver it, before he could react. She moves so fast that she appears as an orange shimmer of energy, with her foes rarely seeing her true figure as she waltzes around with impunity, attacking relentlessly. **'Shining Flame Magic' (煌炎の魔法, Kōen no Mahō): Shining Flame Magic is the perfect combination of Ichigo's Light Magic and Ringo's Fire Magic; a merging of the elements of fire and light. This results in Kaguya being capable of generating, manipulating, and consuming golden flames which have the properties of both elements, in a very similar manner to that of a Dragon Slayer; only more powerful. The flames act completely separately to Ringo's flames, and pursue an enemy relentlessly with great speed, accuracy and strength. They are also hard to douse, as they continue burning even when struck with a large amount of water. Kaguya can unleash limitless amounts of light beyond Ichigo's light; when it shines, it melds with all other light. She can use that light to take control of shadows and attack her opponent with them; having full control over the element of light. Kaguya can create towering infernos of fire or powerful arrays of light. Kaguya can consume flame and light, with the exception of the elements she has created, to gradually accelerate healing and rejuvenation of her magical energy; though she is naturally insusceptible to the flames and light that she created as well as those coming from other sources. Kaguya's already impressive hand-to-hand blows are augmented drastically in both offensive and defensive manners as she can change her own body into blazing light; allowing her to use her own body as a make-shift weapon unique to herself, drastically increasing her close-quarters skills. The shining flames can take on a variety of functions, such as offensives, supplements, and altering of elements. As well, the techniques aren't just limited to the physical, as Kaguya has shown that she can create "voids" in an enemy's harnessing of their magical energy in order to momentarily disrupt their attacks through enormous amounts of heat. The sheer amount of power displayed by Shining Flame Magic makes Kaguya enormously powerful; so strong that nobody in their right mind who isn't Guild Master level would be able to challenge her and win. All of her spells are named after The Four Gods. ***'Seiryūrin' (青龍鱗, Azure Dragon's Scale): Kaguya's basic spell; she starts the attack by extending her arms to both sides of herself and forms two energy spheres of golden flame. Then, she brings her arms in front of her and holds out her hands with her index fingers pointed outward like a child pretending to use a gun, and fires two thin beams of golden flame; one remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. The attack seems to possess highly destructive power, having caused great damage to the area it affected, destroying the ground and piercing through buildings alike, and appears to have a long range; the trajectory can be altered, allowing Kaguya to strike more than one opponent. Along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as overwhelming as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch foes off guard. ***'Genbu Gōdan' (玄武剛弾, Black Tortoise's Iron Bullet): When performing this spell, Kaguya charges her golden flames within one of her forearms; the flames compress and harden, taking the perfect shape of her forearm. Aiming her forearm at her target, Kaguya unleashes a powerful burst outwards from inside her forearm; launching off her forearm like a missile, punching straight through an enemy. It is noted to be extremely powerful; and it is "Steed, sword, and shining armour in one unified package."; more often than not her finishing blow. The moment that Kaguya fires the cast off of her forearm, its intense speed is further enhanced by the arm emitting incredible heat from the shining flame, allowing Kaguya to smash through even diamond and opposing attacks; crushing almost any type of equipment with relative ease. It is extremely powerful and swift; capable of travelling a great distance in a few moments in order to meet the opponent and pulverize them in an instant. This spell is similar to the iconic Rocket Punch delivered by Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. Kaguya jokingly called it Rocket Soul Punch in reference of Mazinger Z's original Rocket Punch. ***'Byakko Kō' (白虎咬, White Tiger's Bite): When performing this spell; Kaguya snaps her fingers; summoning a pack of tigers, seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The tigers are controlled by Kaguya sending telepathic signals to them, and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the tigers erupt in blazing explosions of varying size and power. Kaguya can summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. The tigers reform from any harm done to them to continue their attack without pause. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other. When Kaguya pours more magical energy into this spell, the explosive power of this attack also goes up. Each tiger appears to have a mind of its own, and can behave much differently than other tigers. However, they do obey and follow Kaguya's instructions. All of the tigers are composed of golden flames, meaning that when they bite the opponent, they burn the foe intensely. ***'Mai Suzaku' (舞朱雀, Dancing Vermilion Bird): With this spell, Kaguya is capable of summoning a Phoenix; once manifested, the legendary birds fly about Kaguya and protect her with their holy flame. Phoenixes are associated with the element of fire and are well known for their ability to rise reborn from their own ashes. In Chinese mythology, the Phoenix is one of the four creatures of good fortune and represents the concept of peace. With this spell, Kaguyacan find peace even in the midst of a fierce battle as the phoenix heals her and launch powerful blasts of flame at her opponents, focusing upon mobile defense. It is best used to avoid being knocked down by enemies while maneuvering through obstacles. It can also be used to fend off swarming enemies while moving, however the phoenix dissipates faster as it takes damage. The flames of the phoenix are that of golden; giving it the same properties as Shining Flame Magic, meaning that each blast is capable of doing immense damage to the opponent. ***'Kirin' (麒麟, Qilin, a type of Chinese Unicorn): The most powerful spell that Kaguya can utilize; activating the powers of the Four Holy Beasts -Suzaku, Byakkō, Seiryū, and Genbu- at once, she brings about great power. She assorts them in a barrier-esque pattern which places them in their four proper directions, erecting a ritual shrine with her as the medium, allowing their energy to flow unto her and turning into the Yellow Dragon of the Center, "Ōryu" (王竜, King Dragon). This allows her to break her body's natural limiters; unleashing her full strength. Kaguya unleashes Seiryūrin, in the form of energy balls, and lets loose a flurry of it at her enemy, while a large smoke cloud shrouds the foe. She then leaps towards the cloud and mercilessly hammers away at her foe with melee attacks. The enemy is knocked out from the cloud and Kaguya performs her Byakkō attack. She charges then pummels the target rapidly with her fists, followed with a knee thrust that sends the enemy flying, unleashes a vicious slashing uppercut, and with one final charge of energy blades formed from light, Kaguya extends them and slices the foe vertically in half, eventually exploding, as Kaguya powers down from the attack. The Kirin spell is known to be extremely strong; each attack, particularly the finishing moves, deals heavy damage and are not stunted by elemental resistance as they are normal physical attacks. All moves register as a single, tremendously powerful strike, all of them count as critical hits; a total of 269,973 points of damage is dealt via Kirin's tremendous power. Relationships Jason LaHote Vivian Starrkewolfe Trivia Navigation Category:Twins Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Akatsuki